Only mine
by pinksongstress
Summary: Chrome will finally be able to meet Mukuro in the flesh. Will Mukuro be pleased upon seeing his cute little Chrome face to face? .... lemon fic...


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of their characters. I just love Mukuro-sama!

Authors' notes: This is actually my first time writing in this kind of category, so I'm not sure how it ended up. But inspiration came to me when I read the manga and saw Mukuro-sama finally mamanged to escape Vendice. Yay! ~ Oh, and many thanks to wayyuay and Najika from Vongola FC of HTVF for beta reading my fic :D

_oooOOOoo_

Chrome drew the light oversize shirt over her head, blew out the candlelight and closed the door of her small bedroom behind her. On quiet feet she moved down the hall to Mukuro's room, entered and pulled the door shut. She paused to let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

_Why am I not frightened, or nervous?_ She wondered. She was neither, even though this would be her first time to actually see Mukuro in the flesh for more than 10 years now. She was only able to see and talk to Mukuro only in her thoughts and illusions. She didn't know how it would be, whether Mukuro would care if he sees her or not. All she knew was that she wanted to be near him, her body touching his, had wanted it for a long time now but had held back until it felt right.

Tonight it felt right. Tonight he needed her, not only as one human being needs another, but as a man needs a woman. She didn't know how she knew this, she just did. Instincts, as what others would say. Whatever it was, Chrome had never been more sure of anything in her life.

"Chrome..."

Her heart caught. His voice sounded near, drowsy with need. Probably fatigue from being trapped into a vessel of water for years.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama?"

A shadow moved toward her in the dark, "My Chrome... my sweet little Chrome..."

She waited, afraid to move.

"I've always thought of how wonderful you are, Chrome. The moment I made a contract with you, I always thought that you are special. I know how a man is, to a woman." He said, his breath tickling her neck. "What I don't know is how Mukuro is to be with Chrome... not only in mind, but also in body."

"I, too, do not know, Mukuro-sama." She said in a low trembling voice.

"You've been a good girl, my Chrome. For all these years, you've proven your loyalty to me. So now, I'll give you your reward." His hands crawling up to the curves of her body, to her neck and then face. "Should I tease you... or perhaps punish you?"

Chrome released a pent-up breath. "Mukuro-sama..."

He gave a tired laugh. "Or perhaps I'll do both...."

"It's not possible, I think..." Then she added to a small voice, "...is it?"

Mukuro chuckled again, and drew her closer in the dark. "I do not know, my dear Chrome. And what is more..." he gathered her unbound hair in his hands, and buried his face in it, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo. "...I do not care. By morning it will not matter."

Chrome opened her lips to reply, but found his mouth instead. After a long, heart-stopping minute, she found it already did not matter.

He knew she was untouched. He could tell by her hesitant response to his mouth and hands. Her breathing grew uneven as he deepened the kiss, and at last she broke away and clung to him, turning his face to his chest.

"I-I haven't had any experience in kissing like this, Mukuro-sama." She whispered.

"It's alright. You're still as cute as ever." He caressed her face with his hand. "Kissing is how a man and a woman communicate. Like this." He bent his head and covered her upturned mouth. Deliberately moving his lips over hers, he tasted the sweetness of her small, wet tongue, and a humming tune began in his brain.

"You can say anything to me, Chrome." He said against her still-open lips. "Anything you wish." He grasped her hands, lifted both her arms above his neck. "or you can show me what you feel. What you want, without talking."

"I want you to kiss me more," she breathed.

Mukuro chuckled. "Kiss you more, you say? My, my... you're ordering your master now, are you?"

"Hai..." she said with a soft laugh. "...and kiss me tight..."

Mukuro let out a soft laugh. She wanted him. She might not recognize it yet, but her words and her unguarded physical response to him told him more than could be expressed in mere words. She was like a flame – weak yet still a glimmer of passion flickering just beneath the surface. Before this night was over, he resolved, she would burn hot and fierce, and he would be the instrument of her most secret desires.

The thought made him hard. He kissed her again, moved both hands to the buttons of her night shirt. He slipped the first one free and heard her moan under his mouth.

He blew his warm breath into the hollow of her throat, slowly working the remaining buttons. Her arms tightened around his neck, and then he felt her fingers in his hair. Her hands... he wanted her hands on his skin.

Gently he turned her face away and breathed softly into the shell of her ear. She gasped and then shuddered. He parted the unbuttoned shirt and slipped his hands inside, cupping her breasts.

Chrome whimpered with pleasure. "Oh," she whispered, and then, "Mukuro-sama..."

Without speaking, he took off his own shirt and said, "Touch me..."

She laid her palm lightly against his shoulder, then let it slide to his bare chest. When he kissed her, she brought her other hand up and smoothed the skin over his breastbone. At her touch, he began to tremble inside.

Her mouth opened under his, inviting, tentatively exploring. And then she lowered her arms and her shirt slid down and came away in his hands. Silken and warm, she pressed against him.

He lifted her, bent to kiss her neck as she curled her body against him. Her head fell back as he caressed her small, perfect breasts.

He moved then to the large bed and lowered her to the sheet. It was cool in his room. The paned windows on two adjoining walls were propped wide open, and a honeysuckle-scented breeze wafted over them. He drew in a lungful of the soft late-summer air and forced himself to proceed slowly.

Chrome gazed up at the man standing over her and felt herself float as if born up on wings. Her heart fluttered irregularly, and her breasts ached for Mukuro's hands, his mouth, once more. She arched towards him.

He knelt over her, ran his palms up her sides and across her ribs and then down over her belly. Between her thighs he stroked one finger up, then up again, higher this time, so that his knuckles brushed the hair at the apex. She shivered with pleasure, then gasped and went perfectly still as he touched her. Instinctively she raised her hips, hungry for more.

With a low, satisfied laugh, Mukuro kissed her. "Show me, Chrome," he whispered against her lips. "Tell me what you want."

She moved his hand to her thighs again. "This..."

Chuckling, Mukuro trailed his fingers up her thigh, but waited until she began moving with him before moving deeper. When he did, she jerked and halted her motions. And then she gave a small, soft laugh.

"Is it wonderful, Mukuro-sama?"

"It is," Mukuro said. He kissed her breast, swirled his tongue around her nipple, and she began to breathe in soft pants.

As he drew his kisses lower, Chrome moaned, and her breathing grew more ragged. She reached for him, twisted his hair in her fingers, wanted him never to stop. A ripple of pleasure began low in her belly, pulsed again and then again through her center, and she cried out.

Mukuro rose over her. He positioned his body, and she reached for him, pulling him down to her. He entered her quickly, and there was a short, sharp pain and then fullness. He moved inside her, and pleasure began again.

And then deep, deep inside her he touched something and she exploded in pleasure.

Mukuro shouted when the spasms came, wrenching her, driving her beyond herself. She heard her own voice cry out. And when it was over she clung to him and wept as his guttered breathing slowed.

He did not withdraw, but held her, rocking slowly back and forth, his hands under her hips. She convulsed again, waves of sensation tightening into a burst of feeling, and Mukuro laughed a contented laugh.

"As your master, Chrome, I'd say you are a very passionate woman."

Chrome brushed her wet cheeks and smiled up at him.

"And as your master, I'd say you are mine... and only mine, my beautiful Chrome."

Before she could answer, he began again to rock his body with hers, and in a few moments Chrome forgot everything, but the flowering of her pleasures with his.

-END-


End file.
